Dynasty Warriors: Zhurong x Yueying – Modern Romance
by Sonata-Time-Flare-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: Complete! A series of short stories revolving around the funny and sweet romance of Zhurong and Yueying in a modern setting. Rated T.
1. Scene 1: Reflections

**Story**: Dynasty Warriors: Zhurong x Yueying – Modern Romance  
**Author**: Master Jin Sonata & Time Master  
**Written**: October 6, 2019  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Koei or its two lovebirds.

* * *

**Scene 1: Reflections**

Zhurong had never felt more embarrassed than this in her life.

She had never been the kind of person who easily feels uncomfortable in front of strangers and has always considered other people's judgments as something ... silly, in a sense. Therefore, it was an irritating enough news to feel insecure where her should have just felt certain of what her was doing; surely, holding hands in public should not have caused problems, not in a metropolis like New York - above all, not with Yueying by her side.

They had decided to take a week off from their respective jobs and, thanks to the good weather, they had flown to New York from China to give themselves to simple tourism. Walking hand in hand with Yueying had never been a problem, yet something was able to upset her even there, in an almost deserted museum, while her sweetheart enjoyed an artistic exhibition - Zhurong, for her part, had never been able to appreciate fully certain modern art, being a person more practical than anything else.

Out of the corner of her eye, she had captured the movements of another couple that seemed to follow them from the moment they set foot at the MoMA; she had begun to notice their outlines, never turning to look directly at who they were, about ten minutes after they entered the museum. The prohibitive cost of the ticket meant that, on Tuesday, the museum was little frequented: precisely for this reason, it began to feel vaguely uncomfortable under the continuous gaze - or what her believed such - of a couple who, silently, was following them like shadow.

Moving to the next room, peering around at Yueying who was looking around unaware of the two who kept trailing them, Zhurong saw vaguely the other couple who continued their steps. Now exasperated, in an attempt not to let the sweetness weigh on it, she turned openly in the direction of those who continued to follow them and, with a harsh expression, started to face them.

When she saw who she had beside her all the time, her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open.

"I'm an idiot," she realized in a low voice, reaching Yueying to stand by her side and return to tenderly hold her delicate hand.

Next time, before feeling uncomfortable and angry, she would have done better to make sure that the walls did not return the reflection of their image.

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	2. Scene 2: Video Games

**Scene 2: Video Games**

The glow of the computer screen partially illuminated an otherwise dark room due to the lack of light.

It was now late evening, almost night, and Yueying and Zhurong sat in front of the laptop at the desk of her study, intent on following a game with a compelling storyline and simple commands; not that the graphics were the best, following the usual pixel view, but the characters were full of personality ... and the jokes were terrible, but enjoyable.

They had begun to play out of pure curiosity, however they had gone ahead trying to understand more and more of that plot that unfolded before their eyes; each seated on a chair, but with the sides well connected to scrutinize the events that followed one another on the screen. Playing a little for one, overcoming enemies and puzzles, they had come to the end of that journey: after a particularly difficult battle against a nerve-racking boss, Yueying crouched beside Zhurong, resting her head on her shoulder while the other carried on the final dialogues.

However, arriving at the end credits, a cold silence fell in the room.

It had not been a minimally satisfying ending; she had left both with a bitter taste in her mouth. Glancing at the screen of the laptop, Yueying saw that it was late: sighing, she pulled back a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face and scanned her companion.

Zhurong kept staring at the main screen of the game with a wrinkled forehead, evidently even less satisfied with such a bitter and somewhat hasty ending.

"It can't end like this!" Zhurong snapped, waving her hands as if to reinforce the speech. "What kind of ending is that?!"

"I think so too. That is to say, after so many interesting adventures, after having faced enemy and consulate friends ... this was not exactly what I expected. I thought there could be more ... cohesion, in a sense."

"You know what?"

Yueying began to fear.

"I want a better ending! I'm going to make coffee; you look into where we went wrong! "

"Zhurong ..."

With a hint of desperation, Yueying groaned and got no answer: determined to have her best ending, the other went to make a very strong coffee to face some more hours of play, leaving her there to look for spoilers.

"Hey, do you want brownies?" Was the question that came from the kitchen, placed in an absolutely random tone.

"Zhurong, do you know I have to go to work tomorrow?"

"Call in sick, will you?"

Yueying took a deep breath and stretched her lips in a half-humorous smile. She did not utter a word, as if the solution of her better half deserved no answer - but Zhurong, moreover, had that incredible tendency not to give up even in front of crazy ideas.

"I'll do it anyway!" she thus resolved, from the kitchen, with a clatter of baking pans.

Well, how could one refuse brownies and a night spent playing video games?

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	3. Scene 3: The Date

**Scene 3: The Date**

Yueying peered thoughtfully at the rapidly running pavement outside the taxi window. She had communicated the destination to the taxi driver and had remained all the time staring outside the window with what appeared to be a worried look at the man driving; of course, Yueying herself knew that, in reality, she would have to rejoice and be anxious to get to the multiplex where she had an appointment with Zhurong, but several thoughts had managed to spoil her day.

Feeling ridiculous was the first. The age difference between her and the woman who was waiting for her was not much, but the divorce had prompted her to get back in the game: hers had been a beautiful marriage to a man who had made her really happy and who, despite everything, he continued to love her very much; a strong union and a deep understanding like the one she had established with Zhuge Liang was considered by Yueying itself as a special gift, something that, with all probability, would never return.

She was still honest and had followed her own feelings, divorcing to be able to date the woman who had entered with arrogance in her life and who had remained in her thoughts daily; the problem, however, was that the mere act of divorce, finding herself thinking again about going out with someone to get to know each other had suddenly made her feel old and tired. After happy years spent at the side of a man who knew her deeply, and vice versa, having to resume the ritual of appointments had made her feel, without a shadow of a doubt, ridiculous.

To be a woman of a certain age who divorces a man who he loves her and puts his whole self in their marriage; for having preferred someone who did not know well to another person who, on the other hand, knew everything about her and loved her for it; even for not having brought anything to this appointment that by now had caused her anxiety! She wondered if flowers were a good alternative and even weighed the chocolates option.

Getting back into the game came soon after. Although she was able to forgive herself for choosing to divorce, it was difficult not to take anything for granted anymore, to send small messages of thanks when, in all honesty, they sounded false and useless: it is better to thank oneself personally, with that human warmth that she preferred to the coldness of the smartphone screen.

Still, not everyone thought like her - and her now ex-husband: Zhurong looked more like an immediate reaction person who didn't consider the medium, so Yueying really made an effort to respond to the irritating chirp of a messenger on Whatsapp while she was in full swing of correcting an important research ... and while correcting a thesis ... and while she was in bed trying to sleep. Decidedly, Kongming would never have interrupted her tranquility.

Finally, there was a question which, however superficial, Yueying had begun to matter.

If now feeling like a fish out of water in terms of romantic relationships it was almost a must, looking in the mirror and discovering that time had softened its curves hadn't been a nice surprise. Kongming had loved and appreciated his body over the years, he had made her feel splendid and never had complained about that slightly softer side curve; if possible, indeed, he had appreciated and touched her with tenderness. Zhurong, on the other hand, had a statuesque body and perfect skin, a firm and trained body, hair that fell in gentle waves on her back ... and, though Yueying lost her breath in front of so much beauty, a little voice in her mind pointed out that maybe she was not within her reach, that she would have to do much more sport and follow a more rigid diet.

So, when she got into the taxi, Yueying started to feel more and more silly, less and less beautiful ... until she got to have a little panic attack at the sight of the cinema sign a little further on. With her heart galloping in her chest, she paid for the ride and reluctantly got out of the car, looking around: there were couples, families and groups of friends, some other single person waiting ... and then there was Zhurong, more in there, which stood out above all.

For a moment Yueying took a step back and thought of leaving, finding an excuse and writing a message to the other to tell her that she wouldn't be able to come to the appointment, maybe take refuge in a cafe and go home with her tail between her legs. Zhurong, however, was already taking the first steps in her direction.

With her heart in his throat, Yueying approached uncertainly, feeling the first cold sweats.

"Hey. Have you waited a long time?" The question she asked the other came out in a gentle tone, an excellent mask for the anxiety he nourished throughout the day.

"No, I've been in a couple of minutes. Hmm ... are you okay? I see you're pale."

"Not me."

"Safety? If you don't feel well, I can take you to a doctor and ... "

Yueying shook her head and interrupted her: "I'm fine, don't worry." However, Zhurong's expression of concern warmed her heart so much that it finally melted into a sigh; tilting her head slightly, feeling a sweet blush making her way over his visa, she finally explained: "I have to tell the truth ... I feel old and foolish to be here."

Zhurong frowned, but didn't reply, so the other felt compelled to continue: "I mean, it's been years now ... really, so many years, I don't have a date. I didn't even bring anything for you! And this is only the beginning! I have so many thoughts on my mind, so many negative considerations, that I wonder why I came here, why you're talking about it. I should have put off and put the thoughts in order, maybe ... I don't know, wear makeup and dress better, to start! I mean ... look at you, you're beautiful and I'm so ... "

"So sweet ... and pretty, when you blush."

"...Huh?"

"How about talking about it over coffee? I don't think cinema is the best place to have a chat. I know a coffee shop that makes excellent muffins and where there is often no confusion, we could relax and discuss serenely how you feel. "

Yueying's eyes widened, but he felt a gentle warmth warm her heart and reached out to grab Zhurong's. "You don't have to do it, really..."

"I also have a couple of things to tell you, actually. I mean, if you feel foolish, I feel so ignorant, in your presence: I've never wanted so much to try to keep up with someone, in my life. "

"But you are not ignorant!"

Zhurong looked away and, a little embarrassed, stared at the lamp post behind Yueying. She spoke after a moment of silence, trying to hide an embarrassment she hadn't tried many times in his life: "Remember that conversation on Whatsapp the other night, on the long-term consequences of current economic policies? Here ... let's say that the internet has helped me a lot. "

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

"It does not matter. I just want you to understand that it is normal to feel this way on the first date ... but, if you will allow me to take you for something, we could talk without filters and be honest. Ah, by the way, I didn't bring something for you either. You take offense?"

Yueying found herself smiling in a mixture of sweetness and fun, shaking her head.

"Not at all."

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, please!"

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	4. Scene 4: The Kiss

**Scene 4: The Kiss**

"Would you like to come over for coffee?"

"But you don't drink coffee."

"A tea, then."

"I don't like tea very much ..."

"Zhurong, would you like to go up to my house?"

After a moment of initial silence, Zhurong sighed: "I too am no longer used to appointments. It shows?"

"Only now." Yueying smiled, then added: "It reassures me to know, you know? In any case, for that coffee ... "

"I'd be happy to come to your house."

"Good."

Suddenly, Yueying stood on tiptoe and planted a sweet kiss on the other's lips, then started toward the door as she left behind a stunned red-faced Zhurong.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, reaching for her.

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	5. Scene 5: Wrong Clothes

**Scene 5: Wrong Clothes**

Something was wrong.

Yueying, having closed the door to her office and pulled the blinds down, she felt her breast: definitely, something was wrong.

The bra she was wearing fell off her shoulders, holding little and nothing and rolling up her back in a torture that had lasted since morning: she had hastily slipped in the first thing she had found in her drawers containing underwear, in extreme late after a series of morning cuddles, and she was only realizing at that moment that, in the dark, that might not even have been her own drawer. Arranging the intimate garment as best she could through the fabric of the shirt, she was struck by two thoughts that came in rapid succession.

The first, of course, was a trivial observation: it hadn't lost so much weight, although the feeling of the slightly wider underpants was extremely comfortable.

The second, however, left her stunned.

She took her cell phone from the bag she always kept at hand and quickly typed a message to Zhurong, telling her with a little ostentatious amusement about the mistake, in the hope that the other would not reply, confirming that she too was wrong.

Yes, she hoped that Zhurong had grasped the right underwear, not even daring to imagine how uncomfortable she felt with a smaller bra than he should have.

Some blocks farther on, Zhurong squirmed unpleasantly without any shame, under the gaze of her partner - and if anyone else had been present, she wouldn't have cared.

The art gallery they ran was closed for a new set-up that only she and Wang Yi would have had to assemble, just as they had been told by their new artist at the time. With not a few curses, that morning Zhurong found herself having to run and wear the first thing that came within her range, appearing late at the gallery and wearing the shirt worn backwards.

And without a bra.

For some strange reason, she hadn't been able to find one that was good for her and that didn't tighten painfully on the circumference, so she had given up. The thing that bothered her at the time was the panties she was wearing: although they had entered her, they were a little too low and tended to slip where the sun doesn't beat ... and that was literally driving her crazy - not positively , obviously.

"Did the tarantula bite you?" Wang Yi snapped, standing on the ladder and placing a stencil.

"No! It's just that today these underpants are ... uncomfortable."

"And you came with the shirt upside down."

"For once I'm late ..."

Yi looked at Zhurong with an eyebrow raised on her handsome serious face, the only silent reply to a comment deemed useless.

Zhurong, for his part, placed a small stack of frames on the worktable and, without being able to resist, she slipped off with little elegance the fabric that had accumulated between the buttocks, with a verse of pleasure.

"Christ, Zhurong, did you put on Yueying's underwear?!"

"This would explain why I couldn't find a bra this morning."

"And I imagine you will see yourself at lunchtime to exchange underwear?"

"Do you know it's a great idea?"

"I was very ironic, Zhurong ..."

"Not me."

Wang Yi, descending the steps with a sheet in her hand, sighed and replied hastily: "Try not to be late, here I really need a hand."

"You're a friend!" Zhurong exclaimed with a convinced smile on her face as she went to get her jacket to go out.

"Yes, yes..."

With a little moan, Yi resigned herself to working alone for at least half afternoon.

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	6. Scene 6: Cosplay

**Scene 6: Cosplay**

"Do you think it's an appropriate custom?"

Yueying, frowning, peered at herself in the mirror, which returned an image to say the least embarrassing: a golden bikini with delicate raised arabesques covered little of her body and enveloped her curves in a suggestive way, while a light cloth fell down up to the ankle in such a way as to leave them exposed hips and thighs, while at the foot had golden sandals that did not belong to the original costume, but which they liked a lot in Zhurong. Small ornaments on the arm and hair completed a set that at Yueying did not seem at all suitable for a masked party.

"When I said that it wouldn't hurt to dress me up, I didn't exactly think of this costume," she pointed out, embarrassed at the sight of his chest so exposed. She folded his arms right on the dizzying neckline and turned to face Zhurong who sat on the bed and looked at her with a very interested air: "I have no intention of going to the gallery party wearing this!"

"Who said this is for the gallery party?"

Showing off an outraged expression, Yueying straightened her shoulders: "This is the only costume you brought me!"

"Hmmm ..."

"At the cost of getting a sheet and dressing up as a ghost, I won't show up with this: it would be... embarrassing, to put it mildly." Taking a second look in the mirror, the gaze lingering on his most exposed areas, it turned out not to particularly hate the costume, as the use for which Zhurong had proposed it. "Are you going to brag showing me that?"

Zhurong took a deep breath and tried to keep a serious expression, failing miserably: she burst out laughing and pulled her head back, unable to control his laughter.

"Can you tell us what's so funny? For me it's really embarrassing!"

"Oh, Yueying ... you're so cute when you get angry and ashamed!" Zhurong laughed again, wiping a tear from the corner of her right eye. "Not to mention how sensual you are in that costume..." she added in an allusive tone, before resuming: "Relax, I'm just kidding. I have another version of your costume that I would be happy to give you... to participate in the gallery party, of course."

She got up and opened a wardrobe door, rummaging through the hanging clothes, to pull out a suit covered with protective film; she hung it on the handle to discover it little by little, gradually revealing a delicate drapery of white fabric. "I guess this is more appropriate for a public party, in your opinion..."

Yueying gently widened her eyes when she saw a dress with a perfect finish, of a dazzling white, with a nice cut. "That's exactly what I thought of when we talked about it..." she confessed, putting a hand to her lips as she opened into a smile.

"And that's what you'll wear at the party."

Zhurong gladly welcomed the embrace of her partner's momentum and, caressing her bare and smooth back, placed a kiss on her hair. Still bowing a little, her head barely reached her sweetheart's ear with her lips, to whisper: "However, I believe that what you are wearing now might be useful for our private masked party..."

She walked away a little to look at Yueying's sly glance and laughed heartily at the reply: "Don't believe you can put me in chains so easily..."

"Maybe this time the princess could take advantage of the situation."

"I will gladly accept the suggestion..."

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	7. Scene 7: Shopping

**Scene 7: Shopping**

"That wasn't exactly what I meant when you told me to go shopping."

That morning, Yueying had woken up comfortably and enjoyed the calm of a day off: she had made waffles for two, put eggs and bacon in a pan and also made pancakes with blueberries; after a hearty breakfast consumed with a very sleepy Zhurong after a night of renovations in the tunnel, she had allowed herself a hot and steamy shower, followed by a half hour spent massaging the cream on her fresh body. Little by little, she had chosen what to wear methodically, dancing on the notes of Deep Purple while Zhurong scrutinized her with some amusement; in the end, she approached to kiss her sweetheart and warned her: "I want to go out a little. Rest, you need it. "

"Hm?" Zhurong had replied. "Where are you going?"

"I really want to go shopping!"

The answer had induced her to think of very little innocent things - shut herself up in a dressing room with her partner, spy on her while she undressed to wear something sensual, in such a limited space, with the touch of their bodies... like pulling oneself up back? Wanting to translate certain fantasies into reality, she had jumped up like a cricket and started pulling back her hair in a queue, grabbing the first thing from her closet. "I'll go with you; a good deal of shopping would do both good!"

"Are you sure?" her partner asked, perplexed.

"I want to be with you!"

Here, at the time Zhurong had everything she wanted, except to be in that place with Yueying.

Of course, she had nothing against bookstores and found her sweetheart's obsession with books fascinating ... but she could never have guessed that this was just shopping on the other!

Immersed up to her neck in a pile of books, Zhurong felt lost and completely incapable of managing that situation: she would have so much wanted to propose a valid alternative to books, or try to convince the other to stop, at least not to pass over for more than three times in the same section dedicated to historical and current affairs ... but nothing, she found neither the words to sound convincing, nor the strength to pronounce them. With a sigh, she soon discovered that she had lost count of the books that her companion had accumulated in the basket provided by the bookshop, whose owner was now accustomed and ready to indulge and facilitate Yueying's purchases.

"Did you expect more?"

The candid and happy look of her loved one led Zhurong to confess, with a fair amount of guilt: "Did I imagine you, a dressing room and a little... spicy outfit?"

"That's why you were so anxious to come with me."

"Don't laugh at me, come on..."

Yueying laughed again, without hiding, of taste. She reached out to touch Zhurong's and nodded: "All right. I end up here and go to lunch, if you feel like it, and then... if you have a store in mind, take me there. "

"I have a lot of ideas in mind! I made the list while looking for that book about the Edo period. "

"... I don't think I'll be able to take Tokugawa seriously after this." Yueying chuckled in a mixture of fun and embarrassment, placing another essay in the trash.

Zhurong shrugged and suppressed a yawn: she would have more time to extend the list.

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	8. Scene 8: With Friends

**Scene 8: With Friends**

Zhang Chunhua was a beautiful woman with a lively intelligence and an enviable talk, as well as a charm dictated by her unshakable security.

Friend of Yueying although their husbands were rivals in the academic world, they used to find themselves in a very private tea room not far from the art gallery of Zhurong; that day, Yueying had brought along her own new companion to present it to her friend and catch up with their respective lives. In front of a cup of oolong tea accompanied by delicious pastries that seemed to melt in their mouths, the two women were talking and laughing together, talking about a certain Shi whom Zhurong could not know.

She herself, so uncomfortable in a tearoom for at least a very good reason - she didn't like tea and thought tea and pastries were a hobby for grandmothers engaged in bridge - she was content to follow as best she could what the two friends were saying and nodding periodically, maybe filling your mouth with pastries ... excellent pastries.

Biting into a butterscotch biscuit with a really pleasant taste, she finally managed to understand something of it: in fact, the subject was now about Yueying's divorce.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Chunhua had replied, even though it seemed a sentence of circumstance.

"You shouldn't be hurt, I asked for a divorce."

"He betrayed you?"

"No, I met another person and..."

Chunhua interrupted her with enthusiasm, lighting up her face: "You should introduce me! You know, I always thought that there was little pepper between you and your husband, but I didn't think that..." she stopped, taking a sip of tea. "You know what? I'm sure that this time you found one that can make you scream with passion. "

"Chunhua"

Zhurong tried to stifle her laughter in the cup of tasteless tea that had been served to her, yet produced a curious nasal laughter. She really wanted to see the face that Yueying's friend would have made at the mention that, in reality, it was just her.

"I imagine him tall and muscular, hardened by hard work!" Chunhua laughed, between the serious and the facetious. "And then he'll have a nice beard, because I know you like men with beards. Maybe with very short hair, for a change. "

Zhurong almost choked on tea, pouring it on the shirt she was wearing in an attempt not to laugh too hard ... or face to face. "You should tell him ..." she laughed, coughing, as she took a napkin from the small, elegantly arranged stack that had brought them to the maid.

Yueying scrutinized her, her face red with embarrassment, and for a moment she just couldn't make up her mind; however, after the initial embarrassment, she nodded and turned his attention back to Chunhua. "I'm not with a man. She is my new companion," she clarified it with few words, feeling himself burned with shame.

"Oh, I should have guessed," The friend replied naturally, as if it didn't touch her at all. "So, Zhurong, you'll have to talk to me about you! I am pleased to know that I can now invite you both home without my husband complaining."

Zhurong nodded and seemed to think about it for a moment, before replying with similar nonchalance: "One thing you got it right, I have to say."

"Do you actually have a beard but do you shave well?"

"No, I can make you scream with passion."

"Zhurong!"

Chunhua laughed heartily and picked up a pastry, amused by his friend's outraged expression.

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	9. Scene 9: Dress Up

**Scene 9: Dress Up**

"Explain to me why I should dress like this."

"Wasn't it you who told me you had a little imagination?"

"Oh, but how much imagination! Thanks for giving me a cat costume! "

Wang Yi, a partner of Zhurong, had shown a good dose of sarcasm in protesting a choice that was clearly judged to be incorrect.

"Who is it that told me to think about the costumes for the Halloween exhibition?!" replied Zhurong, crossing her arms and pulling her chin up in a gesture that had the intention of communicating disdain, but that only managed to make you smile her sweet half.

Yueying, sitting in a chair a little further on, watched the scene in silence, with an amused smile on her lips. Her scrutinized Wang Yi trying to pull up a slightly too deep neckline and fail miserably: it was a rather sexy costume, with a cut that was well suited to the slender and attractive body of the member.

"Might as well make me turn naked with ears, cat's tail and rattle around my neck!" Retorted the other, starting to unbutton the zip as if she could not bear to put on those clothes a minute more.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea, in fact. I mean, you are a beautiful woman and would attract customers... "

"Zhurong!" exclaimed partner and sweet half, in unison, outraged.

Zhurong rolled her eyes and moved away to scroll through the pile of costumes, cutting short: "Wonder Woman?"

Wang Yi shook her head in a negative nod, with a glacial look; the costume came off with the accessories, hastily placed on the table where Yueying was sitting. She put on a comfortable and warm dressing gown to protect himself from the unfriendly temperatures of those days and crossed her arms, almost as a sign of challenge.

"Something that maybe doesn't show curves that I'd rather keep for myself," the partner underlined, clinging to the warm fabric.

"How about a sack of jute?"

"Why don't you show me your costume, then?"

Zhurong intentionally ignored the question - which obviously did not escape her sweetheart, who laughed heartily as she tossed mixed costume accessories in her hand.

"In fact, I don't even know what she will wear. Since you are offering us a series of costumes that are a little too revealing - should I perhaps remind you of the golden bikini? - we'd be curious to see how you treat yourself on Halloween. "Yueying's gaze went to the accessory from Catwoman, a pair of black leather cat ears. Coincidentally, she turned it over between her fingers as she peered at the two partners and exchanged an eloquent look.

Zhurong came up with a very cold-colored costume: a mixture of ice white and a very washed-out light blue, with long cobalt blue gloves equipped with fake snowflakes with a white appearance, a flounced skirt not too long and an ornament for the chief who recalled the frozen stalactites. The neckline, seen in this way, did not seem to be as revealing as the costumes tried up to that moment. "What do you think?"

"Snow queen?"

"Glacial as your gaze."

"Tsk."

Despite everything, Yueying had seen a hint of a smile curling the corners of Wang Yi's lips a little. Without even thinking about it, an automatic gesture, she ran the headband to remove the hair from her face, ignoring the presence of the ears.

"A few stories, come on, let's see how it is!" Zhurong encouraged her, scrutinizing her going behind the booth set up for the occasion. Once she saw the dressing gown being draped on the upper edge, she sighed and went to take a seat next to her partner, passing an arm over her shoulders and squeezing it gently. "Do you know that cat ears aren't bad for you?"

"Should I have dressed like a cat?" Yueying laughed, sliding into the chair to curl up with her partner.

"We can always make changes to that costume that we intended to use in our after party ..."

"Leila in a golden bikini and Catwoman ears?"

"Thinking about it, it doesn't look very sexy."

"For nothing. By the way, what costume will you wear? I know we said it was going to be a surprise, but now I'm kind of curious ... "

Zhurong shook her head, as if the answer wasn't important, and bent her head to rest a series of kisses on the white skin of her sweet half, on the back of the neck and on one shoulder, trying to move the fabric of the clothes worn by the another with teeth. She felt Yueying's body vibrate, crossed by sweet shivers, now forgetting her partner behind the booth, and she enjoyed the small jolts full of pleasure... however, before she could raise her hands to place them on her partner's breast, Wang Yi she intruded with very little delicacy.

"You know this is my home and I'm here, right?"

"How many stories, for two kisses..." Zhurong muttered, while her hand slid now to gently caress the back of her sweet half.

"How was that story about Leila's golden bikini?"

To prevent Yueying from taking offense or worse, deciding to give that fantastic costume to someone else, determined to use it for very innocent activities, Zhurong exclaimed: "Dorothy! I dress up at Dorothy! "

The moment of grave silence that followed prompted her to regret having just revealed what she was going to wear: as a lover of the Wizard of Oz, her favorite book since she had been a restless child who loved climbing trees, she thought that perhaps she would she could, at least once in her life, re-propose Dorothy.

"This looks like a sexy thing ..." Wang Yi laughed, unable to contain himself... and then finally bursting into a series of laughter that Zhurong had never heard her indulge in: they came from the heart, with sincere fun.

The sight in front of her was so rare that she didn't feel like replying, letting her partner let off that good laugh; meanwhile, she turned to her companion, who was peering at her with a smirk on her lips.

"Oh, come on, don't take it too..."

Yueying held back a chuckle as best she could: "I admit I'm curious about it."

"There is nothing to say: I like the Wizard of Oz, I like Dorothy's shoes and so far I have only had the opportunity to be a scarecrow. There's nothing wrong!"

"Absolutely." Yueying replied gently. "I also have a half idea on how to use that costume... you know, always for our after party..."

"You see? I knew it was going to be a hit!"

Wang Yi had recovered from the mental image that had demolished her facade of seriousness, although now she had recomposed herself as best she could. She turned on herself, showing the dress that fell perfectly on her body, and urged: "I think this is fine."

"You're beautiful." Zhurong said to her, with a naturalness that left the other dumbfounded and pushed Yueying to nod.

Trying to ignore the redness that was rising to her cheeks and the embarrassing idea of the two women she had in front of her in intimacy - with a Dorothy costume and a golden bikini from Leila, in addition! - Wang Yi shook her head, as if she didn't care about that compliment. "But stop it, Dorothy ..." she murmured, with a sigh.

Zhurong, however, was not offended, happy to have elicited such a reaction.

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	10. Scene 10: Ice Cream

**Scene 10: Ice Cream**

The brightness of the television screen that broadcast a television series was the only source of light in the house: the episode was interesting and heartbreaking, it pushed the two spectators comfortably perched on the sofa not to take their eyes off the images that followed quickly.

Zhurong had stretched an arm around Yueying's shoulders and had clasped her, pushing her to curl up partially on her own lap, her head resting on her shoulder, while holding with one hand a tray of ice cream from which both, with their respective spoons, they took their bites. The cutlery was brought to the lips at the same time, but a twist led them to start on the spot; Yueying's ice cream slipped away and, fortunately, fell right into the now almost empty jar.

The episode ended like this, leaving the couple amazed.

There was a long moment of silence between them before Zhurong snapped: "We absolutely have to see how it ends... and get more ice cream!"

The exclamation had prompted Yueying to vaguely nod and peer inside the pan to see how much ice cream was left; she lifted the jar and turned it so that the beam of light coming from the screen helped her to see us better... yes, Zhurong was right, it was still needed.

It was fortunate that it was a Saturday evening, the next day she could have fought the headache from lack of sleep... and the stomach ache from all that ice cream. "Do you want the triple chocolate or banana and walnuts?" She asked calmly, stretching her legs to get back on her feet.

"... why don't we take them both?"

"Because my stomach can only stand up to a certain amount of junk food. Do you want me to make you a cup with both flavors?"

"Hmm, of course yes."

Yueying hid well the amazement at the amount of unhealthy food that her partner was able to swallow, instead resolving to glissare on the subject. Instead she found herself scrutinizing her sweet half who, nonchalantly, had taken possession of the jar and was scraping away the remains of whatever was inside: although the scene was not at all erotic, she saw in Zhurong a trace of sensuality that shook her deeply. She looked at her for a moment longer, the shapes of her body surrounded and involuntarily complimented by the cold light of the television.

"Do I have something on my face?" asked her companion.

"Ice cream on your nose."

She hid that the real reason was completely different and grabbed a piece of the now empty tray, pulling it away with a playful way and bursting into a very amused laugh at Zhurong's protest.

"I wasn't finished yet!"

"Unless you intend to eat the package, I really think you had run out of things... you know..." she turned the jar and showed the inside, now empty and scraped several times, to her sweet half.

"I could have wanted to lick it, after all I'm good at it ... don't you think?"

How to deny it, Yueying knew exactly how much her partner was right ... and in that moment, in that position that for some reason made the situation more tantalizing than Yueying herself was willing to admit. Feeling silly, she shook her head and let the conversation drop, turning to go back to the kitchen: she threw the cardboard in the garbage and, opening a door at the top, took a rather large cup to bring it to her companion. She moved to the refrigerator and opened the freezer door, but, while she reached for the other two cans, Zhurong's strong and warm arms encircled her from behind in a possessive embrace, while her lips went to the ear of the companion.

"Then?"

The warm breath that shattered against her skin made Yueying tremble, who sighed softly: "You know you are very good..."

"Maybe I should refresh your memory, Yueying... what do you think?"

"And I thought you were here for ice cream."

"I'm here for that too." Zhurong bowed her head to reach her partner's neck and kiss her, her tone low and captivating. "You should know by now that ice cream tastes better on you..."

Captured now by her partner, Yueying could not really feel embarrassed, on the contrary: with a smile on her red face of excitement, she turned and reached one hand behind Zhurong's back, while the other went to caress her well-set shoulder. "I could be an excellent ice cream cup for you..." she suggested, pressing her body to that of her companion as she leaned over to kiss her.

"Want to try?"

Yueying nodded and closed her eyes in that kiss, crossed by sweet shivers.

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	11. Scene 11: Morning Rituals

**Scene 11: Morning Rituals**

Yueying took a deep breath and once again stretched her arms, moving with fluid movements in the morning light. Daily gymnastics began like this, with arms raised and breathing deeply while warming the muscles; after all, the benefits of yoga were well known and Yueying found her a relaxing gymnastics for body and mind, which would allow her to face the day with more determination and good humor.

Stretching out on the mat, now also stretching her legs, the sun's rays warmed her back too gently, removing the little bit of cold that had remained on her after getting out of bed. Yueying emptied her mind and tried to concentrate exclusively on the body that was beginning to tense harmoniously, starting to take a stand; away from work, away from commitments and errands to do... away even her sweet half, who slept deeply in that other room, still in the dark. It was about focusing exclusively on the energy that arose from her and spread out, to get in touch with...

"It's always nice to wake up and have a good morning from your butt," embarrassment.

"It would be nice, for once, to be able to end my yoga session without the sports comment," she sighed, pulling himself up, yet not being able to get irritated at her partner. she took the mat, now useless since mental concentration was elsewhere, and quickly rolled it up, moving away to put it back in the closet.

When she returned to the kitchen, the smell of coffee had spread in the air, inviting.

Zhurong put the coffee pot on the table. "Or be able to finish it," she added for Yueying, without feeling guilty at all as she put sliced bread, orange juice and biscuits on the table. "Sweet or savory breakfast?"

"Go for the pancakes."

"Banana and blueberries, I guess."

"Then you love me a little," Yueying joked, reaching the refrigerator to take out the eggs and butter.

"Of course. I love you so much that, if I had a morning ritual, I would let you interrupt it all the time... with wonderful comments on my lower back, of course," Zhurong laughed heartily and pulled out a bowl to mix the ingredients.

Soon, the smell of sugar lingered pleasantly in the room, enriching the aroma of coffee had put both in a good mood. The dough was quickly ready, as was the pan to cook the pancakes on.

"Now that you make me think about it..." Yueying commented, peering curiously at her sweet half in the kitchen. "Every morning you get up and make coffee. Isn't that a bit like your ritual? "

"I feel almost sloppy: you exercise, and I am the zombie looking for coffee. Who is it that should feel too old? "

The first pancakes were skillfully placed, followed by the sizzle of the dough poured onto the pan.

"In any case, Yueying, if you like doing it, from tomorrow you can kindly comment on how inviting my lower back is while I put on the coffee. I mean, I wouldn't mind, you know... "

Yueying brought a glass of orange juice to her lips and took a generous sip, posing as if her partner's invitation was not worthy of response.

"You could even feel me. I would wear an apron for the occasion, and you could tell me that I am a housewife looking for... "

"Zhurong, you won't convince me so easily."

"Maybe you're the one who doesn't love me!"

"Or maybe I'm just waiting for the right time, don't you think? I don't think certain comments have great value, if guided by the same person who should receive them."

Two stacks of pancakes were served at the table by a clearly resigned Zhurong. Yueying, without adding anything else, raised a hand and, taking advantage of the closeness and position of her partner, planted a substantial pat on her firm buttocks.

"Hot as my pancakes." Yueying commented impassively, with an obvious reference to anatomical parts appreciated by her better half.

Zhurong was unable to reply for a moment, still too surprised. Gradually, she went from a state of confusion to one of embarrassment... and in the end she melted into a thunderous laugh, keeping on the table as if her strength was missing because of so much fun.

"I don't think I've ever heard anything more ridiculous!" she gasped, letting himself fall on her chair as she tried to wipe away the tears from laughter. "Is that how it sounds when I tell you those things?"

"More or less, I purposely exaggerated."

"I think I'll leave you at your morning yoga from now on. I will continue to admire your butt, but I will avoid the comments. "

"I would appreciate it."

"Well, let's eat now, otherwise the pancakes will freeze..."

Yueying, nodded and leaned over to kiss her sweet half tenderly; with any luck, maybe her morning yoga would have gone better.

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	12. Scene 12: Outdoor Activities

**Scene 12: Outdoor Activities**

The mountain air was fresh and pleasant and, although the snow spread a bitter cold from the ground, the sun that stood out in the sky warmed a wonderful day.

Yueying took a deep breath of an air that she particularly liked to feel on her face and, wrapped in her heavy ski clothes, she pushed herself down the track that winded in front of her. Zhurong, at her side, caught up with her immediately, darting past her and then passing her with a small whirlwind of air.

Not that she was a regular skier, in fact she hadn't practiced that sport for years, since Kongming had fractured her leg on a track that was perhaps a bit too difficult; although they had not lost the habit of going on vacation in the snow, the time spent skiing had gradually decreased, until it completely disappeared, replaced by simpler excursions or afternoons spent in the heat.

At that moment, Yueying, with the fresh wind on her face, darting on the track, remembered why she had taken to spend her holidays in the mountains: the moment when skis grind snow and meters underfoot, the wind on the skin, comfort some ski clothes were sensations that she had missed deeply. Although she had loved the moments spent in the cabin, she felt more alive than ever.

She reached Zhurong and approached her skillfully, giving her a quick smile before returning to focus on the ground; she kept the curve enviably and then finally darted away, towards the bottom that awaited her, overcoming a couple who took it easy. Her partner returned to her a few meters later, to travel the last stretch together, one next to the other.

They got to the bottom quickly, stopping a little further than a group of people talking.

"I haven't felt like this for... in years!" Yueying exclaimed, with a broad smile on her red face.

Taking off her sunglasses, Zhurong laughed back, softened by the happiness that colored her partner's cheeks red. "I see. To be someone who always complains about old age, I have to say you're a splinter! "

"How can you feel old, facing such a beautiful track?"

"We may feel a little older this afternoon, in front of good snacks in the heat... you know, to relax after a morning on the skis."

Yueying remembered the sweet afternoons spent with her ex-husband chatting about history and philosophy and, although she had never compared her to Zhurong, at that moment she couldn't help wondering if that afternoon would ever be intellectually intense as the ones she was used to.

"I really think we will need it; I'm going to move to a slightly more complicated track... ah, I also want to learn how to handle a snowboard!"

Zhurong, for her part, tried to imagine a person as posed as her sweet half romping on a snowboard, but the image that came out was extremely comic; trying not to laugh but not being able to repress even the simple smile, she reached out to kiss her lips protected by a good layer of lip balm, tasting the delicate almond flavor that also spread on her mouth.

"I am convinced that you will be an excellent snowboarder... but careful not to hurt yourself, hm?" she replied gently, caressing her shoulder between the layers of thick and warm cloth. "I mean, I wouldn't mind being a nurse, but I'm convinced that an accident-free vacation would be perfect."

"And I thought you wanted to come with me."

"Well... a few years ago I broke both legs on a snowboard, it was horrendous. I know persevering is the watchword, but I think it will land me on the most common, and safe, ski."

Yueying couldn't help laughing at the evidence that even two people as antipodal as her ex-husband and current partner could have things in common. She took off her sunglasses, too, and narrowed her eyes at the sudden glare of the sun on the snow and turned back to her partner: "I hope it was nothing serious."

"I would think that you don't really care, given the giggle... anyway, no, I totally recovered."

"Sorry." Yueying leaned back to her companion to give her a quick kiss. "If you have any problems or illnesses, tell me and I will gladly accompany you in the heat."

"Apologies accepted. Now, do we want to reach the next track? I like skiing with you, you are a sight for the eyes! "

"Flattering."

Zhurong shook her head, amused, and together they walked gently towards the cable car.

"What about the bob, what do you think?" Yueying continued, moving away into the snow, putting on her glasses again against the sun.

"I still don't understand how you feel old, believe me."

"I'm looking for new emotions, I haven't been skiing like this for years!"

"How about we all go home whole this time?"

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	13. Scene 13: Dancing

**Scene 13: Dancing**

"Luckily we're in the living room of our house, it's already embarrassing like that!"

Zhurong tried to keep up with a Yueying hovering gracefully in her arms as she followed the sweet rhythm of a slow full of passion. She was about to step on her foot once more, but luckily she managed to avoid the catastrophe... and in the end she found himself stepping on the other foot. Alone.

"Yueying, it's humiliating!" she continued, crossing her arms and trying to push back a blush she had never felt like hers. "Really, why do we have to do this? I have two left feet that hate each other, come on."

"I thought it might be nice to dance at least one romantic dance at your partner's wedding. A very simple thing, with you putting your hands on my hips and turning around. "

"Wait, and why should I be the one conducting the dance?!"

Yueying sighed and sat down on the sofa, peering at her sweet half with her brow furrowed in a stern expression: "Who was it who complained last week because I didn't have enough confidence in her?"

"You also forget that I didn't like the idea of doing nothing but shooting on the spot."

From her position on the sofa, the university professor raised an eyebrow and did not reply, waiting.

Zhurong, of course, collapsed after a couple of long moments under the weight of that silent rebuke: she took a seat next to her partner and bowed her head to place a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't understand why you care so much, but I will try to learn. Give me another chance, on... "

Her sweet half peered at her silently and seemed to nod.

"Let's have you and I learn the basic steps for now," she paused for a moment, before adding quickly: "Just like you said, I know."

"Great! Put yourself in the center and turn on yourself, I will do the rest. "

Yueying took a position and gently placed her hands on Zhurong's hips, waiting for the right moment to start moving again, swaying in time with the music. Little by little, Zhurong began to get used to music, focusing on the rhythm and position of the feet: although she had to look to the ground to orient himself, she also remembered the correct sequence of steps and gradually learned to put her feet right where she should have.

"It doesn't seem difficult..."

"I think so, that's how I taught my ex-husband to dance slow."

Zhurong's eyes widened and, in the dry, low tone of someone who has a bad problem, she replied: "Don't worry ... if she did it, I will certainly do better!"

"Are you jealous, by any chance?"

"Don't smile like that, Yue! You are unfair, here. "

Yueying laughed heartily and reached out to Zhurong's face, to gently caress her face: "It was just a joke, come on!"

"Yes, yes ... come on, I can't wait to learn well!"

"Does thinking that Kongming know how to do it really make you so...combative?"

Zhurong shrugged and twirled on the spot, though a little crooked. "More than anything else, I would really like to touch your ass in front of everyone."

"I'm sure these ghosts would all be happy to witness the scene..."

"What if they aren't?"

"Then it would be really funny, don't you think?"

Zhurong smiled heartily and leaned over Yueying to kiss her, murmuring a small declaration of love.

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	14. Scene 14: In your Eyes

**Scene 14: In your Eyes**

Sitting at the table of a well-kept and welcoming cafe, Yueying and Zhurong looked at each other, without paying much attention to the cold drinks in front of them. They had taken refuge there from the summer heat, seeking relief in an air-conditioned environment with a cold drink; at that moment, however, they found themselves shaking each other's moon hands on the table and looking into each other's eyes, conversing with some amusement.

They hadn't gone out together for a long time, but they had overcome the great obstacle of resuming dating after a long time, they had also got used to each other's rhythms and defects. Lately, really, there was no problem that could negatively shake what they were building - and that made Zhurong extremely happy, given that the divorce had also left its mark on Yueying, who had tried in every way not to weigh.

Looking into the eyes of her partner, Zhurong only saw so much serenity and a love of which she still could not believe to be the recipient. She felt her heart how to widen, warm up and slow down her heartbeat, and then speed up: what she felt for the woman in front of her could be one thing and, although she had already understood it in that emergency room, when Yueying had proposed her anyway to go out, now she could no longer daydream on the subject.

Zhurong, feeling a little lost, realized that she loved Yueying, to adore her from the bottom of her heart.

Normally, she would not have had so many problems declaring herself, she had never had the propensity to create similar problems. However, given that she felt well, satisfied, literally happy and serene, it was really the case to go slowly: a divorce, a change of habits and domicile... Yueying in the last few months had been inundated with commitments and things to do , so as not to find a moment to finish unpacking all her things. To give her another thought, to frighten her... no, it would have been counterproductive for both, it would have meant burning the stages and ruining the sweet idyll that they had managed to create, that perfect little space far from monotony and worries.

Looking into Yueying's eyes, Zhurong already saw love and was almost moved.

"Zhurong?"

"Tell me..."

"I could stay like this for hours."

"Me too."

Zhurong gently stroked Yueying's hands, twining their fingers together.

For a moment she had hoped to be told something more, but she could not even go wrong, knowing that what she had seen could not be the result of her imagination. Serenely, she smiled and looked back at Yueying with intensity, unable to take her eyes off her.

"I think I love you ..." Yueying murmured, so point-blank that Zhurong realized what had happened with a moment's delay.

"Really...?"

"You have the face of someone who has just seen a donkey fly."

Yes, it was very likely: Zhurong really found it hard to believe she had heard those words. It was not an official version, but it was enough for her to feel happy to go out with the woman who sat in front of her and who looked at her with those green eyes that now Zhurong herself would have recognized everywhere.

"And I love you, Yueying," she smiled and leaned over the table, reaching out to her beloved.

Relieved, Yueying produced a radiant smile. "And I thought you needed time..."

"The only time I need is the time spent with you."

"Yes, I really believe I love you."

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	15. Scene 15: Cuddling

**Scene 15: ****Cuddling**

Yueying's office was very welcoming - not to mention small - and there was a photo on the desk that Zhurong would never have believed she could see right there, of all places. Of course, it was a place where students entered to ask for further information and explanations, therefore, in short, that image was within everyone's reach.

Not that the photograph depicted who knows, in reality it represented a very innocent situation that someone would not hesitate to call pretty; yet, Zhurong continued to be surprised that, of all, her partner had decided to exhibit just that.

Crouched on the small sofa on one wall, closed windows and an open bottle of wine, they were there waiting for the results of an important research for Yueying's work: they would arrive in minutes, then who knows. Zhurong had not asked what they would do after receiving the data, but at the moment her attention was all catalyzed on the peculiar image.

In the end, she decided that asking would be the best solution.

"It's not one of our best photos..." she noted with what she hoped to sound like randomness.

"True, it is not, but I consider it one of the ones that most remind me of the two of us. It may be silly, but this photo makes me smile."

"Someone could use the verb to laugh..."

"Does anyone care?"

Yueying shrugged and Zhurong thought she was beautiful no matter what the people said. She smiled tenderly and gently squeezed the grip of her arm on her partner's slender shoulders: "I love you."

she felt the warmth of the body of her sweet half intensify after another glass of wine; thoughtfully, Zhurong reached out to take the saucer with snacks on it, holding it under Yueying's nose: "Cheese cube?"

she still believed that exhibiting on a university professor's desk a photograph taken just after the road accident thanks to which they had met was not the best, but what did it matter? At the moment, they were both whole and intent on exchanging cuddles on a cheap sofa - and that was enough.

"Would you like to move this little party home once I get my data?"

"We can also move it to the bed."

"Good idea."

Chuckling, Yueying twisted her thin fingers into strands of silver hair, leaving Zhurong with a small serene smile on her lips as she bowed her head to kiss her auburn and thick hair.

"We should do it more often."

"Well, for once your students would see me without an orthopedic collar..."

"They find you beautiful already."

"Oh, stop it."

Yueying smiled and looked for her partner's lips for a kiss.

Yes, Zhurong considered, they should have done it more often ... maybe with more wine.

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	16. Scene 16: Birthdays

**Scene 16: Birthdays**

Zhurong was extremely tired.

For Yueying's birthday, Zhang Chunhua thought it best to throw a party with a few, but flawlessly organized, and assigned each of the guests a task. Zhurong accepted enthusiastically, relying on her friend who seemed to know Yueying better to organize something special that would have excited her partner, even if she did not consider a fundamental detail: when Chunhua had something in mind, there was no way to convince her to leave to lose.

In fact, after drawing up a list of drinks and foods to take, as well as places where they could organize that intimate party, the organizer had turned to Zhurong and peered at her with a smile that was not at all reassuring.

"Why don't you ask her to marry her?" she suggested.

That had been the beginning of the end.

Wang Yi had shaken her head vigorously and made it clear that it would not be the case, after all she had faced a divorce and probably intended not to burn the stages. Zhurong had sided with her, but she could not help but give her much to see in order not to seem eager to shake off certain responsibilities; thus, she had spent an entire week trying to mediate at two diametrically opposite positions.

In one way or another, however, the party had finally been organized: Chunhua had chosen and booked exclusively for them a beautiful venue whose view overlooked a garden that faithfully reproduced, albeit in miniature, the main one of Versailles, with a lot of statues. The menu had been decided by Wang Yi, an unexpected good fork, while Zhurong had taken care of finding a suitable gift for the occasion.

"I'm not going to make the proposal!"

Waiting for Yueying to be ready, Zhurong had made the last call to Chunhua to confirm that everything was ready, receiving the usual exhortation.

"But what kind of special birthday would it be without?"

"Chunhua, I appreciate you as a person, but don't insist. It's still early and we're fine, thanks."

"Mood breaker. In any case, everything is ready, only the birthday girl is missing ... and the one who will not be her wife soon."

"They both arrive in half an hour, don't worry."

After the usual pleasantries, Zhurong hung up, happy that the moment had finally come. It would have been amazing to see Yueying's eyes shine with happiness, to spend such a special evening - and, finally, to stop feeling that absurd request from Chunhua that had worn her out.

Wearily, Zhurong raised a hand to her lips to cover the mighty yawn in which she performed.

"How am I?" Yueying came up to her, showing the beautiful dress that gently descended on her body, enhancing it. "If you are tired, you know we can always put it off. The show will be in the theater until December, there is time! "

"You are beautiful, as always... and no, I want to bring you just tonight. We want to go?"

"I need perfume. Do you want?"

"Why not..." Zhurong serenely agreed, unable to put the words together to formulate the joke she had in mind.

A few minutes later, they were finally in the car, stopped at the traffic lights.

"Are you sure you don't want to get out of those clothes and get into a warm bed?" Yueying laughed.

"Oh, I'd like to..." the companion replied lightly, adding without thinking: "... but Chunhua is waiting for us."

She realized the mistake made only after a moment of glacial silence. "Shit!" she exclaimed, immediately bringing a hand to her lips, as if to prevent herself from speaking again.

"I guess it was going to be a surprise party," Yueying laughed, reaching out to caress Zhurong's right arm in a reassuring gesture.

"I'm sorry..."

"You're tired, aren't you? It can happen."

"I ruined your surprise..."

Yueying smiled, amused: "It will mean that I will pretend surprise not to disappoint Chunhua. I guess she wore you out a lot..."

"You do not know how much. But I must admit that she chose a wonderful place!"

"I can't wait to get there then."

Zhurong, faced with such understanding, pulled over the car and dived to embrace her better half, clutching it to her chest.

"I love you!" she exclaimed, with involvement.

"I'm happy, I love you too. Now, however, do we want to go? I have a party waiting for me; you know... my partner told me to pretend to be surprised..."

Zhurong laughed and shook her head, leaving. At least, Yueying would now protect her from Chunhua's crazy ideas.

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for new chapters as this fic is updated constantly!**


	17. Scene 17: Karaoke

**Scene 17: Karaoke**

The room was warm, and a slight hint of cigarette lingered in the air, although one could not smoke inside that room. There was a lot of shouting and laughter, many smiling faces pointed right at them, who shared a microphone while dueting the famous song 'Ebony and Ivory', each with a delicious red and rather alcoholic cocktail in hand.

Of course, the neon lights of the writings hanging on the wall hurt the eyes a little and the brightness of the screen on which the words flowed was a little too high, but it was feasible - in any case, they knew the words exactly by heart. So, while Zhurong performed in a pathos-rich song, Yueying sipped from her glass and shook her head in time, moving her hips slowly, as if she were dancing slow.

There and then, Zhurong did not notice anything, but when Yueying took the microphone in her hand, she had the distinct feeling that there was something wrong, but she could not understand what it was; that it was something in the notes taken by Yueying, a higher pitch than necessary, or that it was the fact that what she sang didn't make sense, it didn't matter, they were there and they were having fun!

So they did not seem to think Zhang Chunhua and Wang Yi, sitting at a table nearby, peering at them with their arms crossed and, although the second was extremely frowning, the first was having fun like never before: she had never seen Yueying drunk, but she knew already that she would induce her to drink also in the future, since all evening she had done nothing but make jokes ... and now she imitated a rock star, although it wasn't exactly the right song to do it.

"Let's go get them, they've already made themselves quite ridiculous," Wang Yi grumbled, although she had long stared at the scene with a certain fascination: a woman as posed as Yueying who shrank so much after a while too many cocktails was the most curious she had seen in recent times. Maybe it was true that the quiet ones, after all, were unleashed.

"I find them adorable..." Chunhua laughed, peering at Zhurong who hugged her partner from behind and leaned over her shoulder to sing the chorus together - obviously each with different words, some even invented, and with very, very different musical times compared to that of the original song. They were a real show.

"Adorable or not, my eardrums are killing me."

Resigned, Chunhua got up, followed immediately by the other, and approached the small stage, climbing sideways to gently remove the microphone from her friend's hand. The microphone came off immediately, but Yueying didn't want to get out and insisted on singing a song again.

"No! My Yue!" Zhurong exclaimed, dragged away heavily by a Yi endowed with considerable strength. Passing by them, the drunk member reached out and dragged her sweet drunk half back, chuckling when Yueying stumbled and collapsed on her.

In a chorus of laughter from the audience, the four women paid and the two who were still sober tried to drag them to the car as soon as possible.

"I cannot believe!" Yueying exclaimed, pale as a rag and back from a headache that had weakened her for most of the day. "I can't have done those things!"

Her friend, on the other end of the phone, had laughed and assured her that anyone present during that evening would never forget her splendid performance. Yueying, demoralized, had closed the call and given herself a heavy sigh, full of embarrassment.

"I don't remember anything, but I can guarantee it was fun." At that moment, her sweet half reassured her, sitting next to her on the edge of the newly made bed.

"Aren't you embarrassed to have made yourself ridiculous in front of all those people?"

"Why should it? I drank like a sponge, I had fun and, even if I don't remember anything, my partner still laughs at me! I call this a nice night, don't you?"

Yueying, dumbfounded, started to reply, but did not find any word suited to the situation. Instead, she contented herself with looking for her partner's lips to kiss her gently.

"Next time I want to sing Clapton something! You know what she does..."

Zhurong was promptly interrupted by her better half: "Please don't make me reply, Chunhua continues to laugh and say that we were tender..."

"You see? Yes, she has good taste! Here, next time I should duet with her, it would be fun."

Yueying doubted this highly, as Chunhua was well known for holding alcohol even in massive doses but did not mention it. A little hint of jealousy suggested that perhaps it would be fun to do it together.

* * *

**Please review and keep watch for the final chapter, as this fic is updated constantly!**


	18. Scene 18: Something Ridiculous

**Scene 18: Something Ridiculous**

The sweet scent of flowers hung gently in the cockpit of the car parked in the parking lot.

Yueying had taken from the florist a large bouquet of flowers of the colors that her partner preferred, on the occasion of her birthday. She had organized a beautiful romantic dinner in a place that had reserved for them a very secluded table on a terrace overlooking the breathtaking panorama of the city in the evening, with the lights on shining in the distance; for once, she hadn't invited friends and colleagues, trying to spend the evening alone, by candlelight.

This should have been easy, but there was a problem. After booking a local, getting dressed and wearing make-up for the occasion, buying a gift and a bouquet of flowers, Yueying could not find the courage to put one foot out of the car now, fearing that Zhurong would judge her stupid idea ; she had told her that she would pick her up at the gallery after working hours to take her out for dinner, but she had not mentioned anything about the elegant dinner... or the bouquet of flowers.

Yueying had never brought flowers to anyone, not for romantic occasions, and now, with that big bouquet in her hand, which sent that gentle smell into the air, she felt enormously ridiculous; Zhurong herself had admitted that she was not the type of person who gave flowers and that probably would never have happened, while Yueying had received and had been very happy. So, she had decided to make her sweet half feel the same sweet joy and had commissioned that tailored bouquet.

Now, however, the thought of her partner's likely laughter was beginning to make her feel inadequate. That the other had never opted for flowers was now established, but if receiving them had only triggered a negative reaction? Rationally, it was a stupid and unfounded fear, but something, subconsciously, told her that perhaps she should have felt the ground first.

She got out of the car quickly and went around, opening the trunk to hide the big deck.

"What are you doing?"

Zhurong's perplexed voice had suddenly reached Yueying's ears and had taken her by surprise so as to induce her to jump unpleasantly on the spot, turning with an extremely guilty air. Her sweet half was standing beside her intent on scrutinizing the large bouquet of flowers and then her red face of embarrassment, waiting for an answer to a perfectly legitimate question.

"Oh, you've changed! You're gorgeous… "Yueying glissed, hastily placing the bouquet in the trunk and raising an arm to close it as quickly as possible.

"Are they flowers?"

"...Which?"

"Those! Why are you hiding them ?!"

In the end, Yueying, defeated, sighed and pulled the door up again. "I got them for your birthday." She justified himself, sinking into an ever-stronger embarrassment as she grabbed the bouquet and handed it to her partner. "I thought you would like it..."

Taking the bouquet of flowers in her hands, Zhurong gave a confused look to her partner. "For me?" she repeated, curious.

"I know you don't love flowers and that you never gave them away, but I thought it could be a nice idea. I guess it isn't, but... so I was getting them out of the way."

"I'm..."

Yueying stayed to peer at her sweet half, preparing to be teased.

"They are beautiful and make a great perfume, thanks. You know... it's the first time I get one... "

Zhurong's bright eyes and the soft flicker in her voice convinced Yueying of the sincerity of her statement and prompted her to call herself an idiot. With a smile, she tenderly replied: "I'm glad you like them, these are the flowers that remind me of you..."

Zhurong's sudden embrace made Yueying sigh with satisfaction and reassured her, but the words that came from her partner moved her: "Nothing you do can ever be stupid, Yueying. These flowers are beautiful, I'm glad you gave them to me..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too, very much."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and check out all of our other stories here!**


End file.
